Sarah
by TheWolf
Summary: Logan remebers some one in his past. hint it's family. ^_^ *chapter 2 is up...finally* r/r and sry it took so long.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men, nor ever well. But Sarah and the rest are outta my own creation.

Rating: R (for future violence)

Note: means someone is dreaming

Sarah

By: TheWolf

Logan was driving down the rainy road as fast and safely as possible, he kept glancing in his rear view mirror and back to the road, when he hear a noise in the passenger seat of his truck. 

          Logan looked to the seat next to him and his eyes locked eyes with a pair of dark blue/gray eyes much like his own. He was looking in the eyes of his daughter.

          He quickly glanced at the road and then back t his daughter, how look like she was about to cry, before she had a chance to Logan put his hand on her and let her hand claps around his finger.

"Shh, darlin'. Everythin' is going to be ok. I got to leave you with you uncle Mitch and aunt Krissy for a while. I gotta get the bad men that are after your old man, but dontcha worry. Well meet again I promise." Said Logan trying to calm and sooth his 7-month-old daughter.

Logan glanced behind him and started to go faster, his daughter was making the sound she always made before crying. Logan glanced at his daughter and started to sing a song to her.

" Show is over close the story book, there will be no one core.

And all around them hands that I have shook, well there reaching for the door.

          I watch their backs as they leave single file; you stood stubborn cheering all the while. I know I can be colorful I know I can great, and I know there's losers living fortunate. Cause I know you will love me either way.

          Most for being good for goodness sake but you wouldn't pass the line. You are more beautiful when you awake, but most are really lifetime. Through the haze that is my memory we'll stay for drama though you paid for a comedy. I know I can be colorful, I know I can be great, and I know there's losers living fortunate, and I know you will love me either way.

          Look ahead as far as you can see it, we live in drama but we'll die in comedy. I know I can be colorful, I know I can be great, and I know there's losers living fortunate and I know you'll love me either way. I know I can be color full I know I can be great, and I know there's losers living fortunate, but I know you'll love will me, cause I know you will love me, and know you will love me either wayyyy."

          Logan looked back down at his daughter who was now sleeping and smiled. He then turn serious and pulled in to his friend Mitch and Krissys driveway and then stopped his truck then hoped to the other side and grabbed his daughter and her belongings, then ran to the front door already seeing Mitch and Krissy standing there at the doorway.

Logan looked up at his friends " Thank you guys for this, sorry it came so sudden."

"Anything for you Logan." smiled Krissy

Logan gave a nod "Promise me that you'll take good care of her."

" Logan you have our word. We'll take care of her like she's our own." Said Mitch

Logan gave another nod and then handed his daughter to his friends and gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered, " we'll see each other again be strong and be good." Logan reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a wallet size photo of him and his wife and then tucked it in his daughters blanket, he then turned around and lumped in his truck and sped off down the rode.

          Logan looked back and just as he did he spotted 4 trucks coming over a hill and he took off faster.

          About 5 miles from his friends house Logan was having a hard time keeping control of his truck and then ran into a tree, bright blinding lights turned on after he made it out of the reached truck and in the blindness of the light he heard guns being cocked and braced himself just as a storm of bullet struck everything around him including him, he collapsed on his knee yelling "Saaarraahhhhh!!!" and everything when black. 

                               ~In Logan's Room~

          Logan shot up from bed yelling Sarah and all covered in sweat and out of breath, he looked around to see where he was at and realized that he was in his room and The Mansion. He calmed himself down, then walked in the bathroom and wet his face with cold water. He looked in the mirror and remembered the Blue/Gray eyes that once filled his heart with joy, his daughter "Sarah."

Note: Will Logan ever meet his Daughter? ...Maybe. What do you think so far, please r/r. and give tips and stuff that you might wanna read.    


	2. sarah part 2

Title: Sarah (part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men. …But I do RP them, hehe. ^_^ and Sarah Mitch and Krissy are outta my own imagination

Rating: r (for future violence and bad words)

Note: ()= thoughts, ** = telepathy

                                                            Sarah

                                                     By: TheWolf

Sarah was asleep having one of her old nightmares, she shot up out of bed and looked around, she then put her hand over her face silently crying, but soon stopping herself, for she never cried. She got up got cleaned and ready for school, then walked down stairs to the kitchen with her backpack slung over one shoulder.

Krissy had already gone to work, so Mitch was left to make her breakfast and do the fatherly stuff.

"Mornin' Mitch" said Sarah walking in the kitchen and looking at the food that Mitch had made. " Oooo, look only half burnt."  She grabs a plate putting food one it and grabbing a fork and shoveling it in her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah shrimp, just eat up" not seeing that Sarah was already eating, because he had his head in the fridge looking for something to drink

"Ah um."  Spoke Sarah with her mouthful.

"Don't speak with your mouth full."

"Hey Mitch, wanna see something nasty?"

Stood up straight and looked at Sarah. "What?"

She opened her mouth showing her chewed up food

" Ewwww…and I thought your face was bad."  Said Mitch making a joke

Swallows her food. "That's so mean…Old Man."

"Brat."

"Twerp."

"Butthead"

"Butt breath."

"Ouch…that hurt."  Said Mitch chuckling.

" You'll live."

Looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. " You better get going you got 15 minutes to get to school."

"Shit."  She ran out of the kitchen and headed for the garage.

"Sarah!!"

"Shit." She ran back to the kitchen and grabbed her backpack. "See ya later Mitch." She ran out to the garage and hoped on the Harley that Mitch saved for her till she could ride it, and that he told her that it belonged to her father and that is belonged to her. So she started it and took off to School being the only junior in her High School that owned and rid one to School.

                                                ~Xavier Institute~ 

Both students and teachers where glad it was a Friday, and everyone hurrying to get ready and make it to their class weather that thought it or learned in it.

Logan walked up to Ororo  "hello goddess."

"Good morning Logan, have a good night's rest?"

"Hell no. ya goin' ta teach ur Class outside today?"

"I was thinking about it, Today looks like a good day to be outside."

Gave a nod "later 'ro." Said Logan walking off to his self defense class with was being held outside.

Later in that period when class was almost over Logan walked over to Storm, who had let her class talks amongst themselves for the last couple of minutes of class, and talked to her.

                                             ~ Sarah's school ~

Sarah was at her desk, writing note in her notebook when her hands started to hurt. ("Not again.") She raises her hand and asked for permission to go to the restroom.

She stayed in the bathroom trying to shake the hurt out of her hands. ("God you stupid hands.")  She started to rub her fist. 

After a couple of minutes the pain went away and she walked out heading back to her class, but noticed some guys following her.

"Fuck." Muttered Sarah, then she took of running to her Harley

The guys ran after her.

She looked back at the guys while she started her Harley and took off out of the parking lot.

"Wanna chase me? Then get ready for the ride or ur life." Said Sarah heading for traffic.

The guys hoped in a jeep and took off after her.

Both jeep and Harley where going at a very high speeds, weaving in and out of traffic.

Sarah knew she had to get off the street to not injure and one and headed for a back road threw the forest of Canada, she kept on riding till she knew she had to get off the cycle and parked it running into the forest.

The men pulled up to the abandoned cycle and got out of the jeep and took off after her

Sarah stumbled and tripped over roots and branches she didn't see, and soon heard the men catching up to her.

Guy 1: "where'd the hell she go?"

Guy 2: use the heat scanner.

Sarah knew she had to fight back "fuckin' bullshit man." She reveled her self ready to fight, and closed her hands to tight fist, only to have them sting in pain as 3 clawed 9 inch bones shot out of each of her fist.

The pain to so much that Sarah yelled in pain "AHHHHH!!" not knowing that a certain telepath in Westchester heard her cry in pain.

                                                ~ Professors Office~

Professor Xavier was startled because the cry of someone in pain that he looked at his confused student sitting before him.

"Prof?" asked jubilee

He shook his head getting a location on where the yell came from. * " Storm, Scott. Ready the X-jet ASAP, we're going to Canada." *

Author's note: well like it? Don't like it? Want more?, give me suggestions. And I'm sorry it took so long. R/R please. Thanks ^_^


	3. sarah part 3

Title: Sarah (part 3 finally!) Disclaimer, Rating, and Author notes are still the same as the first 2 chapters  
  
Sarah By: TheWolf  
  
~The Mansion~  
  
Storm and Scott received Xavier's message and excused themselves from there priorities, then headed down to the Locker room where they got ready and Xavier told them, exactly what happened and what he felt.  
  
* "My only concern is that u reach the girl and be able to help her out, see if she'd like to come stay here at the mansion. But as you know that is her and her Parents decision."*  
  
Both Storm and Scott agreed and headed down to the hanger Got in the X- Chopper and took of to the location Xavier had given them.  
  
~In the Woods~  
  
Both men where surprised at the sight of Sarah, her hands where covered in their own blood and trickled down her clawed bones.  
  
Guy 1: he was the first to recover from surprise and took a gun out of its holster and aimed it at her.  
  
Before Sarah knew what was happening she charged at the guy and rammed her Claws in his chest, having the guys blood spilt out and fall to his knees where'd he die from the loss of blood.  
  
Guy 2: was furious yet scared and took out his gun and aimed it at Sarah and shot her in the leg and shoulder.  
  
Sarah cried out in pain and fell down to her knees.  
  
Scott and Ororo made it to there Location in the matter of minute thanks to the mach speed the Chopper had and Targeted Sarah's location.  
  
Guy 2: distracted by the noise of the chopper above them he let his guard down.  
  
In that instant Sarah took the time and attacked the man killing him as well.  
  
Scott and Storm Landed the Chopper and ran through the forest to where Sarah was at. They founder her sitting on the floor with her legs crossed Indian style with her staring at her bloodied claws which where still out.  
  
Storm knelt down "where her to help u child."  
  
Scott couldn't help but Notice how Sarah's Claws resembled Logan's "yeah we will help you."  
  
"How?" whispered Sarah. "I just killed to people."  
  
"We know a Place, A place that understand people like us." Said Scott  
  
"You mean a place for murderers?"  
  
"No I mean a place for Mutants."  
  
"Will you come with us to attend a School full of young men and women such as yourself?" said Storm  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We are the X-Men." Said Scott 


End file.
